


Seagulls of Doom

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Crack, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Seagulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Seagulls of Doom

The black-backed gull stabbed its beak down, tearing away a particularly unpleasant piece of rotting dog. The common gull looked at the odiferous feast and sidled closer.

'Piss off, I found it,' the black-backed gull said indistinctly, swallowing another chunk.

'It's more blessed to give than receive,' the other gull squawked.

'Who wants to be blessed? Not me.'

' _Everyone_ wants --'

'Now would be a good time to drop this topic.'

'Why are we here?' the gull said.

'Another of life's mysteries.'

'Huh. I'm going home,' the gull sulked.

The black-backed gull shrugged. It was the one with the car keys.

 


End file.
